


Horrified Realization

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, Look I'm capable of actual FLUFF, M/M, Morning After, Poor Sam, Realization, Team Free Will, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Sam was trying really hard not to laugh at the fallen angel in front of him.  The key word there wastryingbecause it was safe to say that he was failing horrifically.





	Horrified Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I thought fluff was in order. Nothing but fluff and some horrified little brother realizations. I love shipper Sam but I also love horrified little brother Sam.

Sam was trying really hard not to laugh at the fallen angel in front of him.  The key word there was  _trying_  because it was safe to say that he was failing horrifically.  Castiel’s dark hair was wilder from sleep then Sam had ever seen it before. With deep blue eyes hooded from residual sleep and feet bare Castiel stood in the doorway clearly still half asleep if the way he slightly swayed was any indication.

Castiel was wearing Dean’s favorite grey robe.  The same robe that Sam constantly teased him about and Dean had commented on losing two days ago.  Currently it hung open revealing the ex-angel’s undressed state. The only things, other than the robe, that Castiel was wearing were a pair of boxers and a necklace Dean had purchased for him months ago.  

The necklace was a pair of wings because Castiel had been heartbroken to lose his and Dean had wanted to give them back in some manner.  Hidden on Castiel’s left, peaking out where the robe gaped, was the anti-possession tattoo the ex-angel had acquired shortly after his fall.

Because now that Castiel was human he could be possessed.

“Hey Cas.” it came out with a laugh and that was something Sam loved about having the ex-angel living with them.  They were lighter for it.  It was as if their final piece had completely clicked in to place.  Castiel staying in one place, not flying away, had settled his brother and in turn Sam as well. They were a solid, mismatched little family.  "Nice robe.” it was with a grin at he met Castiel’s stare and he knew his humor was more than obvious.

Blue eyes blinked at him owlishly before glancing down and then back up, "It smells like Dean.” It was a simple answer, short and to the point, in the way that the fallen angel typically gave, “And it is comfortable. Warm.”

Sam smirked slightly, leaning back in the chair and nodding as though he completely understood where Castiel was coming from.  As if that was a typical response and he wondered what his brother would think about the ex-angel enjoying his smell.  And his continued theft of his clothing.

Castiel quite often seemed to steal Dean’s clothing. A shirt from one of Dean’s favorite bands, a pair of worn jeans or a warm flannel shirt Sam recognized from the usual outfits Dean dragged on to go hunting.

Dean hadn’t said anything yet but Sam was sure it was only a manner of time before Dean explained that constantly stealing your friend’s clothing to wear wasn’t a typical human behavior.

“Makes complete sense.” he nodded understandingly as Castiel ventured into the room and dropped into one of the free chairs with a tired sigh.  Slowly Castiel’s arms came to rest on top of the table as he rested his face on them releasing another soft, low sigh.

The top of his head was just as messy as it had looked at a distance and Sam was more than sure he’d never seen it so wild.

“I hate mornings.  Why do we have mornings?” it was muttered in a voice far deeper and rougher than usual. Sam barely made the words out as they were mumbled into Castiel’s arms.  "Can we skip them?” it sounded reasonable when Castiel put it that way.

"You’re just missing your coffee.  Dean hasn’t made any yet…” Sam trailed off, brow furrowing in concern as his brother was the first awake. Typically Dean would start the coffee and then move on to cooking breakfast before anyone else woke. Rarely did Dean sleep later or at least it was rare that breakfast wasn’t already cooking by this time.  "Dean doesn’t normally sleep this late.  Is he sick?” the last bit was to himself as Sam’s mind tried to figure out what was keeping his brother.

Dean seldom ended up sick.

Castiel looked up at him, tilting his head in question and Sam was grateful that he had kept most of his quirks instead of losing them. If Castiel was going to fall the least the ex-angel could keep was the little things that set him apart and made him _Cas_. "He was sleeping when I last saw him.” The response was soft and then Castiel was putting his face back into his arms clearly zoning Sam back out.

Before Sam could get to his feet, or even think about Castiel’s words, he heard the sounds of bare feet on the floor heading towards them.  After a few seconds Dean walked into the room at a sedate place, wearing only a pair of pajama pants and hair just as wild as Castiel’s, as he nodded at them before he headed towards the kitchen.  There was nothing out of the ordinary until Sam noticed the mark on his brother’s neck.  

"Dean…” Sam watched as his brother stopped and turned to him. At the new angle Sam had a good look at the mark now and his face heated up as he realized exactly what it was.  His mouth dropped open in a surprised _O_.

It was a bite mark.  

Upon closer inspection he noticed other marks. A few hickies also adored his brother’s neck and Sam realized that he recognized all the other signs of a wild night.  

Sleeping later than normal.  

Relaxed features.  

Marks and lazy reactions.

The smug air of someone who’d had a very enjoyable night.  

The expression on Dean’s face alone should have been a glaring clue even without everything else.

Then Sam’s eyes snapped over to Castiel and the fallen angel’s hair that was wilder than normal. The similarities between the two was more than obvious now.  "Oh God.” The words came out in a moan, slightly choked, as a horrified realization slammed into him.  "No. No no no no.” it was muttered because now he was thinking about his brother having sex with a fallen angel and their friend.

It was bad enough that Sam had heard Dean having sex more times than he could count, he’d walked in on it far too many times, but now he had to worry about a near constant possibility of seeing both Dean and Castiel having sex.

Together.

Possibly in the various rooms around the bunker. He stared at the table he was sitting at in mild horror wondering if they’d had sex on the table yet and he didn’t know.

Dean simply raised an eyebrow before glancing at Castiel with a slightly satisfied grin.  "Cas…that’s my robe.  Why do you insist on stealing my clothes? What am I going to wear if they all end up with you?” Castiel’s head rose once more when he was addressed.

The same tired, grumpy expression that demanded sleep on his face.

"Coffee.” it was a demand and he fixed a dark look at Dean as he said it.  "And pancakes.  I’m hungry.”

A low moan escaped Sam’s mouth as he buried his face into his hands.  "Seriously?  When did this happen?  How did it happen?  You’re not going to be doing that in Cas’s room, are you?  It’s right next to mine!” it was the whine of a younger brother and Sam wasn’t ashamed of it.  "I’m not listening to my brother having sex with my friend at all hours of the night!”

Castiel stared at him in slight confusion before looking over at Dean, "We can’t have sex in my room? We had sex in there on Thursday.”

Dean grinned wickedly at him, “Don’t worry Cas.  We’ll just have to find other places.  After all this bunker is huge.  We even have a dungeon.”

It earned a nod and a satisfied look from Castiel as he turned back to Sam.  "We will not have sex in my room.” Castiel nodded as though to confirm the statement and then put his face back into his arms, shoulders relaxing as he rested there and released a little sigh.

Sam stared at them both in vague horror before looking upwards.  "What did I do to deserve this?” he asked the ceiling as Dean snorted and turned, slowly walking into the kitchen.  His stride was slightly different and dammit Sam did not want to know who had done what in that relationship.

He knew exactly what that slightly limp meant and as he caught one last look at Dean’s torso he could see light bruises at Dean’s hips where Castiel seemed to have gripped Dean tight.

“Fuck my life.” Sam’s head dropped to the table in front of him with a dull thump as Dean’s laughter echoed back at him, delighted and wickedly amused.

**Author's Note:**

> There. There you go. A huge departure from my usual fic but I thought it was needed. Sometimes I can do light, happy fluff and teasing.
> 
> I'M CAPABLE OF RANGE!
> 
> I bet a few of you had to double check the author on this one, didn't you? Probably a little confused at the lack of graphic smut hahaha. Don't worry...there is always more smut in the future.


End file.
